Life Of A Country
by xxAnimeLoveMasterxx
Summary: all the countries have thought about having their own journal. what happens in their day will be akward to some... you are warned! hope you like it! so much lol-ing
1. Alfred Fucked Up Jones: America

Ok of start, i got the idea from Dana-Eliza. The "Dear Diary" story she wrote for deidara gave me this idea. so i would like to thank Dana-Eliza for that.  
Here's the story, hope you like it! I am also a discliamer. I do not own hetalia.

* * *

**_Alfred F. Jones_**

Dear Diary,

Today I went to Arthur's house.  
The second I walked in all I heard was,  
"Alfred, what the bloody hell are you doing here!"  
After that I stated to avoid Arthur. Do you think that was right?  
He seemed pretty mad at me; all I did was walk through the door.  
Anyway, I'm avoiding him.

Your hero,  
Alfred Fucked-up Jones

:D :D :D :D

Dear Diary,

Today I met the Vargas brothers. They are the exact opposite of each other.  
Feliciano Vargas was so nice to me. He even gave me pasta. I'll add that to  
the menu. Lovino Vargas on the other hand was really mean. He ate all my  
pasta and pushedme of the table. He seemed mad at me too. I wonder if  
Arthur and Lovino are allies. Anyway, I brought some pasta home and made  
it a new food in America.

Your hero,  
Alfred Fucked-up Jones

:D :D :D :D

Dear Diary,

I invited Francis and Arthur. Here's a problem I want you to solve: Francis+Arthur=?  
Do you know the answer? Well it's BIG MISTAKE! They kept on fighting over  
the stupidest things! Whose hair, food, clothing, ect. were better. As the  
world's hero, I had to _something_. So the best thing was to….to… well let's  
keep is a secret… what I did was STUFF HAMBERGURS DOWN THEIR MOUTH!  
Now I'm avoiding both for a while. Needless to say, I might not want to  
look at hamburgers for a while….or pants but especially go to meetings.

Your hero,  
Alfred Fucked-Up Jones

:D :D :D :D

Dear Diary,

I dragged myself into the meeting hall. A hero had to go to  
meetings and save to world. I saw Ivan looking at me. I got  
scared but didn't show it. I AM a hero! We talked about how  
to plan a sneak attack on the axis powers. Yao said we hit  
them with a pan on their island like always. Tino said that  
we give them ice-cream to freeze their brains and they go  
dumb. I thought we send a giant robot hero and crush  
them. They all laughed at me….I took it like a hero and  
started laughing too…..Anyway I might be visiting someone tomorrow…

Your hero,  
Alfred Fucked-Up Jones

:D :D :D :D

Dear Diary,

What a day…what A day! I went to visit Kiku over the weekends. It turned  
out to be fun and scary. I played the table trick on him and it totally  
worked. He fell for it! Hahah… (No offense to any Kiku fans) I watch the  
scariest shows ever! How does this mad-man live?. I am never going  
near Sesame Street or Elmo. Burr…gives me the chills just thinking a  
bout it. Here all I heard before I threw the pillow at the screen:

_ la la la la  
la la la la  
Elmo's world_

_la la la la  
la la la la  
Elmo's world_

_Elmo loves his goldfish  
his crayon too  
that's Elmo's wor-_

Your BRAVE hero,  
Alfred Fucked-Up Jones

* * *

i hope you like it. it took me a while to get into america/alfred's head. please coment and rate. who should be next to write his/her entries. once again, i got the idea from Dana-Eliza.


	2. Ludwig Belshit: Germany

_**Ludwig Belschmit**_

Dear Diary,

Today was (one of) the worst mornings I've ever had. First off I was sleeping on my bed (me: a no duh) comfortably, when I heard a noise. At first I thought it was Feliciano, so I went back to sleep. After a while I heard it again! I looked around and saw someone who looked like Feliciano, but with darker hair. I threw myself off the bed and tore the covers back. "Get outta my BED!"I yelled. Feliciano ran out the door but Lovino said that he was here to "Protect my brother from you and your [BEEP]!" and left. So after that I came and wrote it down.

Still in training,  
Ludwig Belshit

*scrub**scrub**scrub**scrub*

Dear Diary,

After the [BEEP] incident, I told Feliciano to stay away from me for a while. _Later_ my hair was a mess. I tried looking for my hair gel but it's not there! I tried to look around without being spotted in my underwear. Then I heard Feliciano and Kiku talking:

Feliciano: hey Kiku! Why is your hair so shiny?  
Kiku: I found something in the trash. (He held up a small bottle)

THAT'S MY HAIR GEL. Oh shoot I forgot that I was cleaning stuff that Feliciano used. Wait! WE SHARE HAIR GEL! We need to have a talk….

Still in training,  
Ludwig Belshit

*scrub**scrub**scrub**scrub*

Dear Diary,

Today was another episode of the "SOS" island. The allies attacked us again today. After Alfred said "GO!" Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Yao came charging at us; pistols in all! They were only a few yards away when… A PLAIN CRASHES! The pilot comes out a bit dizzy…. IT'S LOVINO! He flopped around the island and said "I'm here to protect my brother from your [BEEP]!" and he points to my pants. (O.o) after that he ran chasing the allies like a mad-man. Kiku and I covered Feliciano's eyes.

Still in training,  
Ludwig Belshit

*scrub**scrub**scrub**scrub*

Dear Diary,

Well, today was something out zee ordinary. The Axis Powers went to Roderich's house today for a meeting. As soon as he met eyes with Feliciano, he melted. He begged me, like a child, if he can have _her_. Seeing how I don't want Lovino again so I said yes. They both began crying in joy or sadness. So Roderich took Feliciano away and took _her _to change. He came back in with….skinny black tights and all that other punk/gothic stuff, even the piercings and the streaks in his hair. "I will now express my feelings of happiness to you" so he picked up an electric guitar and started to play "Save The One; Save the All" (I love this song! It's on my top 10) i stared at Kiku. He looked terrified. So I grabbed by the arm and left. I might not want to but this grenade has to be blown up somewhere.

Scared in training,  
Ludwig Bleshit

*scrub**scrub**scrub**scrub*

Dear Diary,

It's about the time I do forms. I'll be writing down stuff at a random point. Wait hold on I'm getting a call…it's from Feliciano "O God" I thought out loud.

"_Germany….help….France-nii chan….stay away from me….put it back up…..stick….owww… FRANCE-NII CHAN….owww…pull it back up…pull it back up….Germany…HEL- buzzzzzzzzzz" _

This is why I'm scared of Francis. I rushed over and plunged at the door. I landed on the floor right under the coffee table. I saw Feliciano covered with pumpkin seeds.

Feliciano : France-nii chan please don't kill the pumpkin it hasn't hurt you.  
Francis: But I making-a pumpkin pie-a. You don't like it, no?

Well this is what I get for not taking care of Feliciano. How did he get into Francis' control anyway? I'll bring him to Roderich after we have a talk….

Scared in trainig,  
Ludwig Belshit

* * *

so how was it? i need more people to take my poll. i need the next chaper idea. please REVIEW!


	3. Francis Bonner: France Rated M

Be careful! Rated M! You have been warned….

* * *

_**Francis Bonnefoy**_

Dear Diary,

Nothing special happened today. My boss told me that I would die again if I didn't find a lover. I rushed over and Feliciano over but Ludwig won't let him come because of yesterday. So I called Arthur over. He agreed to come at night.  
(Later) So I took a movie from my porn collection, put on some romantic music on, and played the movie. During the movie, I tried to seek my hand into his pants. Sadly he caught it. Then I forced him to sign the dating forms. He ripped it up-with his signature on it- and stormed out the door. Has he ever heard of tape?

To my lovers,  
Francis Bonner

Who wants some wine?

Dear Diary,

Today's meeting got outta hand. We were trying to find a way to sneak attack the axis powers. Tino said something about ice-cream, I saw Mathew jump at the idea. (ice-cream lover) Yao said that we hit them with a pan. Then Alfred said that we make a giant robot to crush them. It was awkward silence. Then be burst out laughing. So loud that the gut next to me got scared, what was his name? Mathew….Mark? (Luke, John.) Anyway Alfred started bawling his eyes out. He crawled to the corner and said "I'm a hero…. I'm a hero…"

To my lovers,  
Francis Bonner

Who wants some wine?

Dear Diary, (rated M)

OH NO! OH NO! I lost the dating forms. Now I can never date my lover. (Now drunk on some wine) Arthur….Authu….Au..AUSRTIA! Wait…it's around noon! I snuck by his house, the windows were closed… but Wait! He's in the shower! NAKED! My new love! (Next scene deleted. No rated R) [BEEEEEEEEEEEP] I got wet but I will forget the way that [BEEP] felt…

To my lovers,  
Francis Bonner

* * *

So most of you are probably scared for your life so I'll cut it short for now.


	4. Author Krapland: England

_**i am sooo sorry for delaying! i had some stress with school. i am also gorunded from my laptop but the daily updates will be held off for about weekly updates. hope you enjoy! Oh! and a special thanks to my friend Syrus07 for helping me with the forst entry for Iggy! **_

* * *

_**Author Kirkland**_

Dear Diary,

Ahhh…..what a peaceful day. The birds are singing, the wind is blowing, and the sun is shining…. AND I'M STUCK IN THE HOPSTIAL'S "SPECIAL" ROOM! It happened today morning. Gilbert switched my tea with highly caffeinated coffee. I got soo addicted I drank 3 gallons of it. I was bouncing off the walls in seconds. It's a good thing Al (Alfred) came over, but I was so high that I just cursed at him non-stop. The ambulance came over after he left. HELP!

Need help,  
Author Krapland

Where's my tea?

Dear Diary,

I went to visit Al's land today. He has a lot of cool stuff there. I went to his house. Wow! It's a lot bigger than I remembered. I asked him to show around the place. He showed me Washington D.C., looks more like B.C. He later showed me NYC. Man, there's no space to park my car. Oh! Here's the thing I've been waiting for. The Statue of Liberty! Wait! WHAT? It's a gift from Francis? What type of relationship do these two have?

Need help,  
Author Krapland

Where's my tea?

Dear Diary,

I went to the park, trying to avoid the hospital. After a while, I saw something in the sky! It was like a small object with a trail of glimmer at the end. I ignored it and drank some tea, I think it is. Before I could take my last sip, the object came flying down and landed in my cup! I saw a small face and two sets of wings. I leaped backward dropping the cup. "OW!" was all I heard. I lifted up the cup in a stager-y way. I saw a small fairy in the cup. I smiled and wiped off the coffee from it's wings.

Al: Hey Ig-… whatcha doin?  
Author: Don't call me Iggy  
Al: Why not? It fits you  
Arthur: うるさい! (Urusai!)  
Al: He's hallucinating again!

Need special help,  
Author Krapland

Where's my tea?

Dear Diary,

I was walking past Roderich's house today. All I heard from Elizabate was "カワイイ! カワイイ! カワイイ!" (Kawaī! Kawaī! Kawaī!) i should stop there because i don't want to know more... Oh hey Francis...FRIANCIS! see you later diary. (RUN!RUN!RUN!)

Might need a brain transplant,  
Author Krapland

* * *

**_This might be a bit short for now but i'll try to make things longer next time! oh, and you have no idea that i'm n my knees begging you, PLESAE REVIEW! the buttons right there! i'll try to update faster next Time, but who should be the next entry? please coment on who should! or take my poll.._**


	5. Feliciano Vegas: Italy North

**I'm sorry for the delay but here it is! I'm doing Mathew/Canada next!**

* * *

_**Feliciano Vargas**_

Dear Diary,

Hey diary! Today i went to Kiku's house. He told me to come over. We watched the best show ever! There were so many colors and songs. I think it's called Sesame Street. I really like Elmo's World!  
_la la la la  
la la la la  
Elmo's world  
la la la la  
la la la la  
Elmo's world  
Elmo loves his goldfish  
his crayon too  
that's Elmo's World!_

Hey diary did you know that4 squirrels can ride a motor boat? (Whatever that is) It's true! We were counting squirrels and they rode away in the fast boat-thingy. Well I'm going back home now.

Love,  
Feliciano Vegas

PASTAAAAAAA!

Dear Diary,

I went back home today. I was soo tired that I went to bed. Lovino nii-chan yelled at me for sleeping on the same bed as him. I told him that I slept with Kiku the other day. He got so mad at me, but instead of chocking me again, he told me that he would follow me the rest of the week. I agreed to that and gave off a happy smile. He kicked me off the bed and slept. Wait, nii-chans going to protect me! Yeah! I should show him Sesame Street. I wonder if he know that squ-"GO TO SLEEP! YOU #$%&!" Nii-chan hit me… ow….

Love  
Feliciano Vegas

PASTAAAAAAA!

Dear Diary,

I was sleeping with Ludwig again like I always do. But today he got mad at me. He yelled at me and I ran out the door. I went back home and curled up in the couch. (Nii-chan said I can't sleep on the bed any more.) A knock came from the door. It was Grandpa Rome!

Rome: "Hey Feliciano! Wow its been a while! You've grown so big! Where's Lovino?"  
Feliciano: Rome jii-chan!

I jumped at him. I cried and told him that Ludwig was mean to me and that nii-chan kicked me off the bed. He comforted me and said he had a treat for me tomorrow. Yah!

Love,  
Feliciano Vegas

PASTAAAAAAA!

Dear Diary,

Yeah! We went to Sesame Street! I got to meet so many people. I met:

Oscar-I don't think he likes me.  
Cookie Monster-Wah! He ate all my cookies!  
Zoe- she was taking to me in a different language: ¿Qué hora es? (What time is it?) It sounded like a death threat.

I got so scared that I ran away and got lost but nii-chan found me. He bought me to a tall building. I saw something red in the corner of my eye. (Your eyes are closed) I turned around and there he/she/it was! ELMO! I rushed over there and gave him a big hug. Grandpa Rome took a picture of us. I think Elmo was trying to show me something so I followed him. After a couple of steps Lovino nii-chan rushed over and did the "one-hand-over-shoulder" throw. I thought he didn't like Japan. OH NO! ELMOOOO….!

Love,  
Feliciano Vegas

* * *

**i got over 200! thx!**

**Review!**


	6. Ludwig Belshit: Germany 2

_**Sorry for it being late, finals r coming up soon.**_

* * *

_**Ludwig Belschmit**_

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to say. I went to work, or should I say, I went spying in Alfred. I woke up late at night and rushed to his house. The door was unlocked, what idiot does that! Found my keys, wait I think I just insulted myself. He had red, white, and blue painted walls. Who knew he likes Iggy. (GO USUK!) He had stuffed toys of this weird kid in glasses. Is that Mattie? Man what a stalker. I snuck past his room and into the bathroom. What? I never said I went before leaving. OMG! He in LOVE with this Mattie kid and Iggy. Sorry diary, I can't tell you want I saw but let's just say, he is in love with someone, or two. I went by the door of his room and I heard "I….he…ro… I….he…ro… I….he…ro…" On and on. This kids got some issues. Well that's it for today. I ti…r..ed.

G'night,  
Ludwig

Dear Diary,

Feliciano needs to go to school. I was squeezing some lemons. Yay. Sure, diary I squeeze lemons to bathe in them. WTF! I'm making lemonade! So anyway, I accidentally rubbed my eyes and started screaming my life out. Feliciano comes over and

F:"Kiku, Kiku! Look, its an impasta!"  
K: "its imposter"  
F: "Look, its an impastar"

They put me in a bag me up and threw me out. What reliable team mates. No I will not marry you diary!

G'night  
Ludwig

Dear Diary,

Hey diary, do you think it's possible to find your sister right there, in the middle of you house? Well it somehow happened to me. I was walking through Germany and I found my older twin sister, Germany. Mom couldn't decide names so she both gave us Germany and called us One and Two. Ok, so who's Gilbert? Cat and the Hat? So she's wearing my clothes? Worst of all, she's fallin in love with Feliciano! MY FELICIANO! I need to have a talk with her. I walked up to her and held her should her. She turned around, screamed "RAIPEST!" and flipped me over and ran away. I'll talk to her later, I have a concussion-.

Dear Diary,

I'm looking for her now. Yes I can right and look at the same time! Why are Kiku and Feliciano following me? Anyway, I found her. She charged up at me. Oh wait up at Feliciano. FELICIANO? She flipped me agai-

Dear Diary,

I stopped looking for her. I can't go back to the hospital any more. I'm scared. I need my blankey. WHAAA!

Ga'night  
Ludwig

* * *

Well why don't we wait for Ludwig to heal from his nausea. Anyway Canada** MIGHT** come next. **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
